The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of raspberry plant, botanically known as Rubus idaeus ‘BC92915’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘BC92915’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventor at a nursery in Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make selections of raspberry plants that are early season producers, commercially viable, and disease resistant. ‘BC92915’ arose from a cross made in 1992 between ‘Malahat’ (not patented) as the female parent and ‘BC864115’ (not patented) as the male parent. ‘BC92915’ was selected as a single unique plant in the summer of 1996 from amongst the seedling derived from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under direction of the Inventor by root cuttings in Abbotsford, British Colombia in fall of 1996. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by root cuttings and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.